Daughter of Dragons
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Selena Roza Dragomir is madly in love with her shadowkissed guardian, Ivan Isaak Belikov. ANd he passionatly loves her back. The only problem is the he's a draphmir, and she a Mori princess. She is also a powerful spirit user. Follow Selena and Ivan as they navigate Mori court, love, and life its self. And lets not forget saving her father, Christian Ozera, from the strigoni.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Dragons

When bad things happen to someone, the normal reaction is to block your brain to keep them from resurfacing and hurting you all over again. For me it's completely different.

The worst memory of my life…I can't seem to forget.

I remember every moment perfectly, from the screams of the crowd to the gleeful shouts of the Strigoni. I remember the blood red of their eyes, glowing with bloodlust.

In my minds eye I can still see my father's pale face as he tried to fight them off. I can hear his cries as they dragged him off. His screamed orders at Dimitri to stay with me echo in my ears.

In my deepest nightmares I relive Ivan's cry of surprise as a Strigoni took hold of him. I remember the creature's hands coming up to cup his head. I can still hear the crack of his neck as it snapped.

Someone had screamed. I think it was me.

I still see, with perfect clarity, Dimitri's face, stricken and pale. He staked the monster that had killed his son. Then he crumpled into himself.

Without thinking I had crawled to Ivan's side, and took his hand. It was slowly losing warmth. It was then that I decided I would not lose him.

I reached deep down within me, pulling and tearing, trying to find the flicker of gold that his within me. And when I did find it I grabbed it, holding on with all of my might.

I drew it up, up into my belly, gathering it into a ball. Up and up, until it reached my mouth. The golden ball within me burned with the power it held.

Then I had leaned down, my hair shielding my, and my best friend's, face from everything. I pressed my lips to his. And breathed the spirit into him.

I pulled away. "Breathe, Ivan, breathe. Live, Ivan, live. Please."

I leaned down once more channeling as much spirit as I could into him. Then a hand came up to grip my hair, and the lips against mine moved. He was alive.

Elation filled me, and another emotion I couldn't place. I pulled away, simply to look into his rich brown eyes.

I realized what the feeling was, and locked it away in a steel box in my brain. And even boxed up it filled my soul.

It was skin deep, bone deep, and soul deep. It was everything. It was all consuming. It was powerful. It was wonderful and terrible all at the same time.

It was love.

And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adoration

I have a lot of nicknames. My mother and Rose call me Little Moon. Dimitri calls me Little Roza. And my best friend calls me Lennie. The rest just call me Selena.

One of the things I hate most about my life is the fact that I'm the queen's daughter. My mother, Queen Valissa the Beautiful, is one of the most beloved queens in Mori history. And Rose, her guardian, is one of the most famous draphmir's alive.

Ivan, my bff, is the son of Rose and Dimitri. Normally it's impossible for 2 draphmir to reproduce, but my mother tinkered with spirit…so Rose could have a son with the man she loves.

My mother tells me that when she told Rose that she was going to have a baby, Rose laughed. She laughed so hard that Dimitri had to ask what was wrong. When she told him he simply looked at my mother and asked if it was possible. She nodded.

Since Rose had laughed they named their baby Ivan Isaak Belikov. And soon after my parents had me. Selena Roza Dragomir. Then 3 years later they had my brother, Alarick Dimika Dragomir.

When my father, Christian Ozera, was still alive, my parents were almost too in love to function. Yet, even though it was gross, I yearned for someone to look at me the way my father looked at my mother.

Rose and Dimitri are also disgustingly in love. But the fact that he failed my father still haunts Dimitri. And the fact that they could have lost their only son made them really cautious.

Having a shadow kissed guardian isn't that bad…but it does have its downsides. I have only a couple secrets from Ivan, and those I have to lock away in mental boxes.

It's strange to think that he could be in my head at any time. But it's also a little comforting. He knows exactly what I need, when I need it. Plus, he just listens. He might be the strongest person on earth just because of that.

But it's a burden for him. Whenever I use too much spirit, it hurts him. I can sometimes see the darkness forming around him. And the fact that it's my fault scares me.

But the thing that scares me the most is the love that I feel toward my guardian. I mean, it's not as though I don't love him as a friend, I do. It's just that he's a draphmir, and Mori, especially high ranking Mori, don't fall in love with draphmirs.

And yet, I yearned for him anyway. I yearned for his touch, his voice, and his lips against mine. I yearned for him to lean into me, and kiss me until I was breathless with pleasure.

I wanted more than being friends. But I knew he was too professional for that. Not to mention the fact that her didn't like me that way at all.

I just wish I could tell him how I feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beautiful

Ivan's Point of View

The pastry tasted dry and doughy. The coffee tasted like crap. And the service…awful. I'm not even sure why Lennie likes this "New Age" coffee store. Though I'm starting to think that the only reason we come here is because she knows I hate it.

And its things like that that make me want to…well…you know. She drives me crazy, weather she knows it or not. And I'd guess not.

She sat across from me, her blue eyes foggy with tiredness. Her long, slim legs were covered by a pair of jeans, and accompanied by her favorite flip flops. Her Tee-shirt read: Bear's Love People, They Taste like Chicken. Her long blonde hair hung down around her. She smelled like vanilla and jasmine. It was heavenly.

"Ivan?" Her voice was like music to my ears.

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you really hate this place?" My head snapped up at her question.

"How do you know that?" The fact that she knew weirded me out just enough to think that she had read my mind.

She grinned at me, flashing her fangs. "I can see the orange in your aura. Orange is something akin to impatience, dislike, or annoyance. I guessed it was directed at the restaurant instead of me because, well, I'm amazing."

"Wow." I felt a little turned on at her wisdom. And more than a little turned on as she ducked her head down, blushing, and tucked her silky hair behind her ear.

When we had finished our food we walked back over to her chambers. See, her mom, her brother, and herself have this kind of penthouse for all of their rooms. She has a kitchen, living room, bathroom and a bedroom. She loves having that much space to herself.

Her room walls are sky blue, painted with swirling golden designs. Her ceiling is midnight blue, scattered with silver dots. There are a couple posters and pictures here and there, but nothing too big.

Her bed is up against a wall, the blanket covering it is purple. Her stuff is all in her ornate wooden wardrobe and dresser. There are fairy lights hung up everywhere, along with a lamp on her bedside table, and an overhead light with a fan.

A desk sits against the same wall as her bed, and a rolling chair is parked in front of it. Her door, as usual, is open into her lime-green walled kitchen/living rooms.

The living room part is decorated with a thick, soft rug made to look like peacock feathers. Her couch is made of red velvet. There's a lamp and a recliner in the corner. Her flat screen TV shines in the lamp light.

The kitchen area is fairly simple. A microwave, and oven, a sink, a dishwasher, and a refrigerator. Its also fairly clean. Lennie doesn't like messes.

She sits on one of the couches and, almost absentmindedly, she runs her fingers through her hair.

I can tell she's worried. And frustrated.

"What's wrong?" She looks shocked that I would pay that much attention to her.

"It's the council. They keep telling mom that she needs to remarry and have more Dragomir babies. And guess who they want her to marry." She paced back and fourth, like a lioness in a cage.

"Aaron."

"I wish. It's Jessie Zelkos. I mean, could you get any worse," she huffed. "He's so obnoxious. Not to mention the fact that I'm dating his son!"

Ugggg. Luka Zelkos was an absolute prick. He had persuaded, though I to this day I can't figure out how, Selena to go out with him. whenever I try to read her feelings for him all I can feel is friendliness. I don't get why she'll date a guy she has no feelings for, instead of a guy who had been there for her since before preschool. Me!

It annoys me to no end. It also makes me want to pound his pretty face in! but I tolerate him, for Lennie's sake.

I care about her so much, and she can't even see it.

"Ivan…Ivan?" She waved her hand in front of my face, jolting me out of my thoughts of kissing her and destroying Luka.

"Yeah?" I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Like I was saying, since Mom is having some trouble with the council she told me I could go on a vacation and bring you! I mean, you are my shadow kissed guardian. Who could protect me better than you?" She stopped to take a big breath, then raised her eyebrow at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Her question caught me off guard.

"Oh…no reason." _Just because I love you._


End file.
